In a packet communication system, when a receiver receives a packet, a header is heretofore demodulated and decoded before data (a payload) of the packet is demodulated and decoded. The header includes control information that is necessary to demodulate and decode the payload. After decoding of the header is completed, demodulation of the payload is initiated.
A wireless communication standard using a packet communication system; for instance, “IEEE802.11ad,” uses an LDPC (Low Density Parity Check) code is used for a packet header (see; for instance, Non-Patent Document 1). Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an LDPC decoding method that enables implementation of a high throughput.